


A rich harvest

by killing_kurare



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: F/F, Object Insertion, Shameless Smut, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Nakoma likes to harvest the corn with Pocahontas ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rich harvest

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- fields of corn

 

 

Nakoma peels off green leaves to reveal a yellow corncob. Yes, the harvest is really rich this year.

She smiles down at Pocahontas who is lying on the ground, already awaiting the treatment she is about to get. Her best friend bends over to kiss the dark nipple that perches up, getting a soft moan.

“Nakoma, do it,” she encourages and spreads her legs apart, heaving her back to offer herself to the other girl.

“So impatient,” Nakoma teases, gives the nipple a lick and finally starts to stroke Pocahontas’ pussy with the corncob. Immediately she closes her eyes and lays her head back.

“And already wet,” Nakoma comments with a grin before she places the cob at her friend’s entrance to push it gently into her. Pocahontas gives a whimper when she feels the vegetable penetrating her, feeling every little bump, every little grain, how it widens her pussy and fills her up completely. “That is so good,” she breathes as Nakoma thrusts faster and faster, making Pocahontas tremble with arousal.

She rocks her hips to intensify the feeling and cries out with pleasure when the climax is hitting her hard.

Nakoma gives her a moment before she pulls out the corncob and takes a bite of the slick vegetable. “Just how I like it best. It’s always fun to go with you to the cornfields. Do me now?”

 


End file.
